Redeemed by Love
by Amidalasky Snape
Summary: A prophecy tells of a love that will redeem a vampire, could it be Spike and Willow


+ Title: Redeemed by Love  
  
+ Disclaimer: Joss Wheadon and UPN own anything to do with BtVS I am just using the characters.  
  
+ Rating- PG-13 to be safe  
  
  
  
  
  
The Welcome to Sunnydale Sign glittered like magic in the moonlight, not far from the entrance to Sunnydale, Willow Rosenberg, friend to The Slayer walked down the street doing her part to keep Sunnydale safe from evil. She looked at the man walking beside her, "thanks for walking me home Spike, I know your only here because Angel made you,". "Look Red I ain't doin this for Peaches, your house is just on the way to my crypt, so as far as I am concerened your just an unwanted guest", and with that said he stormed off down the street. Willow looked after him sadly and then hurried to catch up with him, *I don't know why I ever thought he would like someone as boring as plain on me.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The next day it rained, and as Willow hurried to the magic box she thought, *great this day can't get any worse*, "Hey guys", she said as she stepped into the magic box shaking water from her hair. "Hey Wills," said Buffy and Xander who were sitting at the table eating donuts. "Red, beautiful day isn't nice and cloudy", * well apparantly I was wrong* thought Willow as she noticed Spike lurking in a corner. " Where is Anya and Dawn, Buffy?", Willow asked sitting down beside Xander and helping herself to a jelly donut.  
  
"Dawn decided to help Anya, apparantly Anya thinks it a good idea if Dawn starts working here, she says it will give Dawn more responsibility", "well if you ask me Anya just wants someone else to do the grunt work for", said Spike coming out of his corner to sit closer to Willow. "No one asked you fang breath so why don't you do us all a favor and leave", Xander said glaring at him, whiched looked rather humorous with bits of rasberry jam on his mouth.  
  
"So guys any new baddys to fight, something I can reasearch" Willow asked trying to find something to keep her busy, before anyone else started noticing that she kept watching Soike, *the guys would never understand, Dawn would but everyone else hates him.* She glanced around the room looking at all her friends, "hey, where's Angel, Buffy?" "he went out for ice cream ever since he got his shanshu that all he seems to want to eat, you would think that he was the pregnant one", at these words Willow glances at Buffy's stomach, * wow I can't believe my best friends going to be a mom*.  
  
"How is little Liam doing?" " he's been sleeping this morning" ,Buffy said and you could see how she glowed. "G-Man is coming for a visit Wills," He is" Willow said very excitedly, "yeh he said he had something he need to talk to Spike about" said Anya coming up from the basement. " What he wants with blondie I have know idea," said Xander. " Be nice to Spike Xander, he helps sometime," everyone looke at Willow like she was crazy. "OK OK, so he help when Angel makes him."  
  
The bell chimbed at the door and everyone turned to see Angel walking looking like he had bought out the entire ice cream parlour. "Honey do you know why Giles wants to talk to Spike", Buffy said as he gave her, her cookie dough ice cream, which Willwo reached over for a spoon and started eating it with her. " He said it has something to do with a prophecy about love, and a soul, and becoming human", OH no way", said Spike standing up rather abruptly, "there is no way I am turning into a nancy boy human like you, just cause of some stupid prophecy" Spike said as he stormed out the door with a bang. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything", Angel said sitting next to Buffy.  
  
*Oh it would be wonderful if he became human* though Willow as she gazed around at her friends. "Guys I'm gonna go home and study I have final exams in a week," Willow said as she gathered up her stuff to leave. "I'll check in to nite for patrol, " K bye Wills" 


End file.
